A L O N E
by Cheeruru
Summary: Well. Basically, Debito dies and this is about the toll it takes on Jasdero... AND NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SUBMITTED TO FF. I suck at the format. XDD HAHAA. OH HEY AND I LIED. It's not a one shot. c:


"Jasdero…"

"Jasdero…"

A quiet voice. His first instinct was to look back to see who was calling.

But he knew better; it wasn't the person he wanted it to be.

"Jasdero!" The person tried again. "Please listen…"

"Go away…" Jasdero sat the book he was seemingly reading aside and pulled his knees to his chest. He repeated, "Go away…"

The owner of the voice walked in front of him, making him able to see who was trying so hard to talk to him; Road.

"Jasdero…listen…I really need you to tell me what's wrong. You've been like this for the past few months…I know Debito is….gone but…you need to talk to me." She said.

"You…don't care…" Jasdero replied.

"Jasdero…please talk to me."

"No…"

"Why not?" Road put her hand on his knee. "Dero…"

Dero?

Jasdero smacked Road's hand away and jolted up, his voice trembling. "Don't CALL me that!" He dropped his head. "D-Debi…"

He took off running towards his room, tears running down his face.

When he got to his room, he slammed the door shut, flung himself on the bed, and started sobbing into a pillow.

"Debi…" He sniffled, looking up for a split second to examine his arms. "I…"

There were numerous deep gashes on his arms; mostly around his wrist…

And yet nobody had yet to notice them.

"I-It's n-not fair…" Jasdero said through sobs. "W-Why can't I be with Debi?!" He turned his gaze to the nightstand in between the two beds; Jasdero's messy as crap and Debito's untouched. "Debi…"

…..

"Debi…it's storming, hii…" Jasdero whined, pulling a pillow over his head. "Are you still awake, hii?"

"Mrr…yes…" Was Debito's reply. "What is it?"  
"Um…it's storming, hii…" Jasdero said for a second time. "Can you—AHH!"

His thought was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, causing him to pull yet another pillow over his head.

"Dero?" Debito rolled over to face Jasdero.

"Th…The storm, hii."

Debito let out a small laugh. "You're such a freaking wimp…"

"I…I just don't like storms, hii…" He pulled one pillow off of his head and let it fall to the floor. "C…Can Debi sleep in D-Dero's bed tonight, hii?"

Debito was silent, it almost seemed like he stopped breathing almost.

"Debi?" Jasdero whimpered. "P…Please, hii?"

"Scoot over, Dero." Debito sighed, getting out of his bed and shuffling over to Jasdero's. "Unless you want my fat ass to crush your skinny one. Heh…"

"Debi's so mean, hii!" Jasdero laughed, rolling over.

Debito, also laughing, laid next to Jasdero and pulled the covers up. "Happy, Dero?"

Jasdero wrapped his arms around Debito, putting his head under his twin's. "Thank you, hii. Dero loves you Debi, hii…"

Debito pulled Jasdero closer to him and smiled.

"Debi loves Dero too…"

….

"Debi didn't love me…" Jasdero hiccupped. "Debi left me…" He shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Came a voice behind him. "I'm right here…"

Jasdero sat up and gasped.

Not Road…

"Debi!" Jasdero jumped off his bed and ran to the door, tightly hugging his twin. "Debi! You're alive!" He tightened his grip on Debito. "D-Dero thought that exorcist—"

Debito chuckled. "Spaz…why would _I_ be dead?"

"Dero even saw Debi get killed…"

He was truly confused. Had Debito faked his death somehow? No…that couldn't be it. When a Noah was dead…  
He was _dead_.

"You look like crap, Dero…" Debito pushed Jasdero away from him and grinned. "I mean…your eyes. Have you been crying?"

Jasdero ignored this comment and hugged Debito for a second time. "I missed Debi…"

Debito grabbed Jasdero's hand, his grin widening. "I missed Dero…" He started to pull him out of the room. "Lets go now…the only reason I came back was to bring you with me…"

Jasdero pulled his hand away from Debito's and blinked. "Where…were you?"

"Away."

"You were DEAD."

"…No I wasn't, Dero. Now lets go…"

"But Dero doesn't want to see everyone else…" He looked down. "I only want to see Debi…"

"But you always see me…" Debito's smile dropped. "Always…"

"You were gone though!" Jasdero protested. "For almost a year!"

"Jasdero, I really need to go…"

Jasdero's eyes widened. "Wh-What?! Please don't leave…just stay here with Dero…"

Debito looked away from Jasdero. "I…can't."

"Why?!"

"I have to leave. I can't stay, Dero."

"De-Debi!" Jasdero could feel himself starting to cry again. "St-Stay! For Dero! Please…"

"I can't…"

"Don't you _love_ me, Debi?!" Jasdero cried. "You said—"

"I do love you Dero…"

"Then don't leave me!"

Debito shook his head and repeated, "Jasdero, I really do love you…but—"

"Then stay! Dero can't live without Debi!"

Debito bit his bottom lip. "Jasdero. I only came back to tell you…" He started to walk out of the room. "…to forget about me…"

"WHAT?! Debi! No!"

"Good-bye, Jasdero…"

Debito, not even looking back, walked out of the room and when Jasdero ran after him…

He was gone.

…..

Jasdero's eyes fluttered open revealing a dark room. A soft rain was falling but this otherwise relaxing noise was overrun by loud claps of thunder and flashes of lightening.

It was just a dream. Debito wasn't back…"

Jasdero looked at the empty bed across from him, tightly hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Debi…" He mumbled.

"It's storming..."


End file.
